creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Flaki
Wdech. Nabierz tyle powietrza, ile tylko możesz. Ta historia powinna trwać tyle czasu na ile jesteś w stanie wstrzymać swój oddech i jeszcze troszkę dłużej. Więc czytaj tak szybko, jak tylko możesz. Mój przyjaciel, gdy miał trzynaście lat, usłyszał o ‘peggingu’. Pegging jest wtedy, gdy facet jest walony w dupę wibratorem. Jest pewna pogłoska, że wystarczająco silna stymulacja gruczołu prostaty da ci wybuchowy, wolny od użycia rąk orgazm. W tym wieku, ten przyjaciel był małym seksualnym maniakiem. Zawsze poszukujący lepszego sposobu na zadowolenie swoich jajek. Wychodzi kupować marchewkę i trochę olejowej galaretki., aby przeprowadzać swe własne, małe badania. Wyobraża sobie jak to będzie wyglądać przy kasie w supermarkecie: samotna marchewka i olejowa galaretka toczące się po taśmie w kierunku kasjera sklepu spożywczego. Wszyscy klienci czekający w kolejce i obserwujący. Wszyscy dostrzegający wielki wieczór, który zaplanował. Więc, mój przyjacielu, kupuje mleko i jajka i cukier i marchewkę, wszystkie składniki do ciasta marchewkowego. I wazelinę. Zupełnie jakby szedł do domu wsadzić sobie ciasto marchewkowe w dupę. W domu redukuje marchewkę do tępego narzędzia. Smaruje ją tłuszczem i wciska na nią swą dupę. I nic. Żadnego orgazmu. Nic się nie wydarzyło, oprócz tego, że boli. A później, jego mama krzyczy, że czas na kolację. Mówi, aby natychmiast zszedł na dół. Wyjmuje marchewkę i chowa śliską, obrzydliwą rzecz w brudnych ubraniach leżących pod łóżkiem. Po obiedzie idzie znaleźć marchewkę, ale ta zniknęła. Wszystkie jego brudne ubrania zabrała jego mama, kiedy on jadł obiad, aby zrobić pranie. Niemożliwe, aby nie znalazła marchewki, cierpliwie uformowaną jej kuchennym nożem do obierania, nadal lśniącą lubrykantem i cuchnącą. Ten mój przyjaciel, czekał miesiącami pod czarną chmurą na konfrontację ze swoimi starymi. Ale oni nigdy tego nie zrobili. Nigdy. Nawet teraz kiedy dorósł, ta niewidzialna marchewka wisi nad każdym bożonarodzeniowym obiadem, nad każdym przyjęciem urodzinowym. Nad każdym zbieraniem wielkanocnych jajek z jego dziećmi, z wnukami jego rodziców, duch marchewki unosi się nad nimi wszystkimi. To coś zbyt okropnego do nazwania. Ludzie we Francji mają taki zwrot: ’schody sprytu’. Po francusku: esprit de l’escalier. Oznacza to moment, kiedy masz już odpowiedź, ale jest za późno. Powiedzmy że jesteś na imprezie i ktoś Cię znieważa. Więc pod presją, kiedy wszyscy patrzą, mówisz coś kiepskiego. Ale w momencie gdy opuszczasz imprezę… Zaczynasz na dole schodów, a potem – magia. Wymyślasz idealną rzecz którą powinieneś powiedzieć. Doskonale wyniszczające poniżenie. To właśnie uczucie schodów. Kłopot w tym, że nawet Francuzi nie mają zwrotów dla głupich rzeczy, które w rzeczywistości mówisz pod presją. Te głupie, desperackie rzeczy, które tak naprawdę myślisz lub robisz. Niektóre wyczyny są zbyt słabe, aby mieć własną nazwę. Zbyt słabe, aby o nich mówić. Patrząc wstecz, eksperci od psychologii dziecięcej – pedagodzy szkolni, mówią teraz, że zdecydowana większość ostatnich samobójstw wśród nastolatków była spowodowana próbą uduszenia się podczas masturbacji. Ich staruszkowie znajdą ich martwymi z ręcznikiem owiniętym dookoła szyi dziecka, przywiązanym do uchwytu ściennej szafki w ich łazience. Dookoła martwa sperma. Oczywiście ich staruszkowie wszystko wyczyszczą. Włożą swojemu dzieciakowi majtki. Sprawią że będą wyglądać. lepiej. Przynajmniej tak jak zamierzali. Normalny przypadek smutnego, nastoletniego samobójstwa. Mój inny przyjaciel, dzieciak ze szkoły, ma brata w marynarce wojennej, który powiedział mu, jak kolesie na środkowym wschodzie marszczą freda w inny sposób niż my tutaj. Ten brat stacjonował w jakiejś krainie wielbłądów, gdzie na rynkach publicznych sprzedaje się coś, co mogłoby być wymyślnym otwieraczem do listów. Każde takie wymyślne narzędzie jest cienkim prętem z polerowanego mosiądzu albo srebra, może tak długiego jak twoja ręka, z dużym czubkiem na końcu niczym metalowa kulka, lub jak fantazyjna rzeźbiona rękojeść, którą można zobaczyć na mieczu. Ten brat z marynarki opowiada, że jak Arabowie zrobią swoje kutasy twardymi, to wpychają ten metalowy pręt do środka na całą długość swej erekcji. Marszczą freda z tym prętem w środku sprawiając swe doznana lepszymi. Bardziej intensywnymi. To ten wielki brat podróżuje dookoła świata, przesyłając francuskie zwroty. Rosyjskie zwroty. Pomocne rady, jak marszczyć freda. Po tym wszystkim, mniejszy brat pewnego dnia nie zjawia się w szkole. Tej nocy dzwoni do mnie z prośbą, czy mógłbym odbierać jego pracę domową przez parę następnych tygodni. Ponieważ jest w szpitalu. Musi dzielić pokój ze starymi ludźmi mającymi naprawiane wnętrzności. Opowiada, jak wszyscy muszą się dzielić tym samym telewizorem. Całą jego prywatnością jest kurtyna. Jego starzy nie przychodzą z wizytą. Przez telefon opowiada, w jaki sposób jego starzy mogliby po prostu zabić jego wielkiego brata z marynarki. Przez telefon dzieciak opowiada jak dzień wcześniej był trochę naćpany. Leżał w swym domu w sypialni, przy zapalonej świecy, przerzucając kartki starych magazynów porno, gotowy do masturbacji. To było po tym co usłyszał od swojego brata w marynarce. Po tej pomocnej wskazówce o tym jak Arabowie się masturbują. Dzieciak rozejrzał się dookoła szukając czegoś co mogłoby spełnić zadanie. Długopis jest za duży. Ołówek jest za duży i do tego szorstki. Ale od strony, z której świeczka kapie, jest cienki, gładki, wystający grzbiet wosku, który może się sprawdzić. Używając końca jednego palca, dzieciak ułamuje grzbiet wosku ze świecy. Wygładza go łagodnie pomiędzy dłońmi swych rąk. Długi, gładki i cienki wosk. Naćpany i napalony, wsuwa go do środka, głębiej i głębiej, do otworu na mocz w swej erekcji. Z dobrą porcją wosku nadal wystającą z czubka, chłopak bierze się do roboty. Nawet teraz opowiada, że ci Arabowie są cholernie mądrzy. Totalnie odmienili walenie gruchy. Leżąc płasko na plecach na łóżku, ze wszystkim układającym się tak dobrze, ten dzieciak nie może śledzić toru wosku. Jest tylko jedno jąknięcie od wystrzelenia swojego zwitka, ale ten już nie wystaje na zewnątrz. Cienki woskowy pręcik wśliznął się do środka. Całkowicie do środka. Tak głęboko, że chłopiec nie może nawet poczuć tej bryły w swoim moczowodzie. Z dołu, jego mama krzyczy, że czas na kolację. Mówi aby natychmiast zszedł na dół. Ten woskowy i marchewkowy dzieciak to zupełnie dwie inne osoby, ale w sumie wszyscy wiedziemy ten sam żywot. Tuż po obiedzie, wnętrzności dzieciaka zaczynają boleć. To wosk, więc pomyślał, że po prostu stopnieje w środku, a on to wysika. A teraz bolą go plecy. Bolą go nerki. Nie może ustać prosto. Ten dzieciak rozmawia przez telefon ze swego szpitalnego łóżka; w tle słychać dźwięk dzwonka i krzyczących ludzi. Czas gier. Rentgen ukazuje prawdę: coś długiego i cienkiego, podwójnie wygiętego jest we wnętrzu jego pęcherza. To długie cienkie ‘coś’ w kształcie litery ‘V’ zbiera wszystkie minerały z jego siuśków. Staje się coraz większe i bardziej szorstkie; całe jest pokryte kryształami wapnia i do tego podskakuje dookoła rozdzierając nabłonek jego pęcherza i blokując mocz przed wydostaniem się. Powoduje to, że mocz wraca do nerek. Cokolwiek małego wycieka z jego Karzełka, jest czerwone od krwi. Ten dzieciak i jego starzy, cała rodzina, razem z pielęgniarkami i lekarzami, wszyscy wpatrzeni w czarne zdjęcie rentgenowskie i w wielkie woskowe V lśniące na biało, tak, aby każdy mógł je dostrzec. Dzieciak nie ma wyjścia, musi powiedzieć prawdę. W taki sposób robią to Arabowie. Tak napisał mu jego starszy brat z marynarki. W tej chwili dzieciak zaczyna płakać przez telefon. Płacą za operację pęcherza z jego funduszu przeznaczonego na college. Jeden głupi błąd i już nigdy nie będzie prawnikiem. Wsadzanie różnych rzeczy w siebie. Wsadzanie ciebie w różne rzeczy. Świeczka w twoim fiucie, lub pętla na twojej szyi, wiedzieliśmy, że będą z tego duże kłopoty. To, co mnie wpędziło w kłopoty nazywam ‘Nurkowaniem po Perłę’. Jest to walenie gruchy pod wodą, siedząc na dnie na samym końcu basenu moich rodziców. Biorąc jeden głęboki oddech, dobiję do dna i zrzucę z siebie swoje kąpielówki. Będę tam siedział dwie, trzy lub cztery minuty. Od walenia gruchy mam olbrzymią pojemność płuc. Gdybym miał dom tylko dla siebie, robiłbym to całe popołudnie. Po tym jak trysnę moim mleczkiem, moją spermą do końca, zawiśnie tam ona jako wielka, gruba, mleczna papka. Później było więcej nurkowania, aby wszystko wyłapać. Aby zebrać i wytrzeć każdą garść w ręcznik. Dlatego nazywało się to ‘Nurkowaniem po Perłę’. Pomimo chloru nadal musiałem martwić się o moją siostrę. Lub, wszechmogący Chryste, o moją mamę. To był mój największy na świecie strach: moja nastoletnia siostra dziewica myśli że grubieje, a później rodzi dwugłowe, upośledzone dziecko. Obydwie głowy wyglądają zupełnie jak ja. Ja, ojciec i wujek. Ale w końcu i tak dopada cię nie to, czym się martwisz. Najlepszą częścią ‘Nurkowania po Perłę’ była zatoczka przeznaczona na basenowy filtr i pompę cyrkulacyjną. Najlepszą częścią było rozbieranie się i siadanie na niej. Jak mawiają Francuzi, "któż nie lubi mieć possanego tyłka?" W jednej minucie jesteś dzieciakiem walącym gruchę, w następnej minucie już nigdy nie będziesz prawnikiem. W jednej minucie schodzę na dno basenu , niebo jest jasnoniebieskie i falujące przez osiem stóp wody ponad moją głową. Świat jest cichy, oprócz bicia mojego serca w uszach. Moje kąpielówki w żółte paski są owinięte wokół mojej szyi dla bezpieczeństwa, na wypadek gdyby przyjaciel, sąsiad lub ktokolwiek inny zjawił się i zapytał dlaczego opuściłem zajęcia z football’u. Równomierne ssanie dziury basenowej zatoczki pluska na mnie wodą , a ja pocieram swoją białą, chudą dupę aby to poczuć. W jednej minucie mam wystarczająco powietrza, a mój kutas znajduje się w mojej dłoni. Moi starzy poszli do pracy a siostra na balet. Nikt nie powinien być w domu przez najbliższe kilka godzin. Moja ręka doprowadza mnie do końca i wtedy przestaję. Wypływam złapać kolejny duży oddech. Nurkuję ponownie na dno basenu. Powtarzam to w kółko. To chyba dlatego dziewczyny chcą usiąść na twojej twarzy. Ssanie jest jak sranie bez końca. Z twardym kutasem i jedzoną dupą, nie potrzebuję powietrza. Z biciem serca w uszach zostaję pod wodą dopóki jasne światełka nie zaczną poruszać się przed moimi oczyma. Prostując nogi pocieram tyłem kolan o betonowe dno. Palce u nóg stają się niebieskie i razem z palcami u rąk stają się pomarszczone od tak długiego przebywania w wodzie. Więc pozwalam na dalszy bieg rzeczy. Zaczynam chlustać wielką białą papką. Perły. Zaczynam potrzebować powietrza. I kiedy próbuję odbić się od dna, nie udaje mi się. Nie mogę wydobyć swojej stopy. Moja bolą mnie zęby, przyssała się. Sanitariusze pogotowia powiedzą ci, że każdego roku około sto pięćdziesiąt osób zostaje zablokowanych w ten sposób, będąc przyssanym do pompy cyrkulacyjnej. Jeśli twoje długie włosy lub bolą mnie zęby zostaną złapane, to znaczy, że się utopiłeś. Co roku tony ludzi się tak topi. Większość z nich na Florydzie. Ludzie po prostu o tym nie rozmawiają. Nawet Francuzi nie rozmawiają o wszystkim. Podnoszę jedno kolano, wsuwam nogę pod siebie i jestem w pozycji półstojącej, czując jak moja bolą mnie zęby jest przyciągana. Wsuwam drugą stopę pod siebie i odbijam się od dna. Jestem wolny, nie dotykam betonu, ale też nie nabrałem powietrza. Nadal kopiąc i bijąc wodę obiema rękami jestem może w połowie drogi do powierzchni, ale nadal ani trochę wyżej. Bicie serca w mojej głowie staje się głośne i szybkie. Jasne przebłyski światła rozchodzą i przecinają mi się przed oczyma, odwracam się i patrzę za siebie… ale to nie ma sensu. Cienka, niebiesko-biała, opleciona żyłkami lina, jakiś rodzaj węża, wypełzła z systemu odpływowego basenu i przyczepiła się do mojej wróbelkowi. Z niektórych żyłek cieknie krew, czerwona krew, pod wodą wyglądająca jak czarna. Dryfuje z małych rozdarć na bladej skórze węża. Krew odpływa i znika w wodzie, a w środku cienkiej, niebiesko-białej skóry węża można dostrzec bryły na wpół strawionego mięsa. Można to wytłumaczyć tylko w jeden sposób. Jakiś okropny potwór morski, wąż, coś, co nigdy nie widziało światła dziennego, chowało się w ciemnościach na dnie basenowego odpływu, czekając na pożarcie mnie. Więc kopnąłem tą śliską, gumowatą splątaną skórę pokrytą żyłkami, lecz wydawało się, że coraz więcej tego czegoś wyszło z odpływu. Teraz jest chyba takiej długości jak moja noga, ale nadal trzyma się mojej wróbelkowi. Z kolejnym kopnięciem jestem o cal od nabrania oddechu. Nadal z wężem przyssanym do mojej wróbelkowi jestem o cal bliżej do mojej ucieczki. Poprzez węzły na wężu możesz dostrzec kukurydzę i orzeszki. Możesz zobaczyć długą, jasno-pomarańczową kulę. To pewien rodzaj końskich pigułek – witamin do których brania zmusza mnie tata, abym przybrał na wadze. Aby dostać stypendium footballowe. Z dodatkowym żelazem i kwasami omega-trzy. Wygląda na to że witaminowa pigułka ocaliła mi życie. To nie wąż. To moje jelito grube, moja okrężnica wyciągnięta ze mnie. Doktorzy nazywają to wypadnięciem. To moje flaki wciągane przez odpływ. Sanitariusze powiedzą ci, że basenowa pompa wciąga 80 galonów wody w każdej minucie. To ciśnienie około 400 funtów. Cały problem tkwi w tym, że wszyscy jesteśmy złączeni w środku. Twoja bolą mnie zęby jest po prostu na drugim końcu twoich ust. Gdybym odpuścił, pompa nadal rozplątywała by moje wnętrzności, aż do samego języka. Wyobraź sobie wypróżnianie się 400 funtami gówna, a będziesz mógł zdać sobie sprawę jak może cię to wywrócić na lewą stronę. Co mogę ci powiedzieć, to że twoje flaki nie odczuwają zbyt dużo bólu. Wszystko co przetrawiasz lekarze nazywają masami kałowymi. Powyżej jest papka pokarmowa, bałagan pełen rzadkich, chudych kieszonek usianych kukurydzą, orzeszkami i okrągłym, zielonym groszkiem. Cała ta zupa złożona z krwi, kukurydzy, spermy i orzeszków unosi się dookoła mnie. Próbując podtrzymywać flaki rozplątujące się z mojej wróbelkowi, nadal moją pierwszą myślą jest włożenie z powrotem moich kąpielówek. Boże, zabroń moim starym widzieć mojego Karzełka. Moją jedną dłonią przytrzymuję moją dupę, a drugą udało mi się odciągnąć moje kąpielówki w żółte paski od mojej szyi. Wciśnięcie się w nie nadal nie jest możliwe. Chcąc poczuć swoje jelita, idźcie kupić paczkę prezerwatyw ze skóry jagnięcia. Weźcie jedną i rozwińcie ją. Upakujcie w niej masło orzechowe. Usmarujcie ją w galaretce olejowej i przytrzymajcie pod wodą. Spróbujcie ją rozedrzeć. Spróbujcie przełamać ją na pół. Jest zbyt mocna i gumowata. Jest zbyt śliska aby ją utrzymać. Prezerwatywa ze skóry jagnięcia, to po prostu stare jelito. Teraz widzicie z czym muszę sobie radzić. Zapomnisz się na chwilę i jesteś wypatroszony. Podpłyniesz do powierzchni aby zaczerpnąć oddechu i jesteś wypatroszony. Nie podpłyniesz i się utopisz. Wybór pomiędzy byciem martwym, a byciem martwym za minutę. Kiedy moi starzy wrócą z pracy znajdą wielki, nagi płód owinięty dookoła siebie samego. Unoszący się w mętnej wodzie ich podwórkowego basenu. Spętany na dnie ich basenu przy pomocy cienkiej linki składającej się z żył i poskręcanych flaków. Przeciwieństwo dzieciaka, który się powiesił podczas masturbacji. To jest dziecko, które 13 lat temu przywieźli ze szpitala. Dziecko, które, mieli nadzieję, zdobędzie footballowe stypendium i magistra. Skoro są starzy, to kto by się nimi przejmował. Oto ich nadzieje i marzenia. Unoszące się, nagie i martwe. Wszystko znajdujące się wokół niego to tylko wielkie, mleczne perły zmarnowanej spermy. Może moi starzy znajdą mnie owiniętego w zakrwawiony ręcznik, nieprzytomnego, w połowie drogi z basenu do kuchennego telefonu, z postrzępionym, rozdartym skrawkiem moich flaków, nadal zwisającym z nogawki moich kąpielówek w żółte paski. Coś, o czym nawet Francuzi nie chcą mówić. Ten starszy brat z marynarki wojennej nauczył nas jeszcze jednego dobrego zwrotu. Rosyjskiego zwrotu. My mówimy ‘potrzebne mi to jak dziura w głowie’, a Rosjanie mawiają ‘potrzebne mi to jak ząb w dupie…’ Każdy kojot powie ci, że wszystkie historie o zwierzętach odgryzających swoje nogi, aby wydostać się z pułapki, zaledwie po paru ugryzieniach odciągają myśli od bycia martwym. Piekło… Nawet jeśli jesteś Rosjaninem, któregoś dnia być może będziesz potrzebował tego zęba. W każdym razie, musisz zacząć obracać się dookoła. Zginasz łokieć za kolanem i podciągasz tą nogę pod twarz. Gryziesz i zaciskasz zęby na swojej własnej dupie. Jeśli nie masz powietrza, przegryziesz wszystko, aby tylko złapać następny wdech. To nie jest jedna z tych rzeczy, które opowiadasz dziewczynie na pierwszej randce. Nie, jeśli oczekujesz buziaka na dobranoc. Jeśli powiem ci, jak to smakowało, to już nigdy, przenigdy nie zjadłbyś kałamarnic. Ciężko powiedzieć, czym moi starzy byli bardziej obrzydzeni: jak wpakowałem się w kłopoty czy jak się z nich wydostałem. Po wyjściu ze szpitala, moja mama powiedziała, ‘Nie wiedziałeś co robisz kochanie. Byłeś zszokowany’. I nauczyła się gotować jajka w mundurkach. Wszyscy ci ludzie byli obrzydzeni lub mi współczuli. Potrzebne mi to jak ząb w dupie. Obecnie, ludzie mówią mi, że wyglądam zbyt chudo. Ludzie na przyjęciach nie odzywają się do mnie i wkurzają się, kiedy nie jem pieczeni, którą upiekli. Pieczeń mnie zabija. Pieczona szynka. Cokolwiek pałętającego się po moich wnętrznościach dłużej niż kilka godzin wychodzi nadal będąc jedzeniem. Przyrządzona fasolka, lub kawałek lekkiego tuńczyka, kiedy wstanę, będą identyczne w toalecie. Po radykalnym zeszyciu jelit, nie trawisz mięsa tak dobrze jak wcześniej. Większość ludzi ma pięć stóp jelita grubego. Ja jestem szczęściarzem mając swoje 6 cali. Nigdy nie dostałem swojego stypendium footballowego. Nigdy nie zdobyłem magistra. Obydwaj moi przyjaciele, dzieciak od wosku i dzieciak od marchewki dorośli, stali się więksi, ale ja nigdy nie ważyłem ani funta więcej, niż ważyłem w dniu, gdy miałem 13 lat. Kolejnym dużym problemem było to, że moi starzy płacili naprawdę dużo kasy za ten basen. Mój tata powiedział gościowi od basenu, że to był pies. Rodzinny pies wpadł do basenu i utopił się. Martwe ciało zostało zassane przez pompę. Nawet kiedy gość od basenu wyłamał obudowę filtra i wyłowił gumową rurę, wodnisty motek jelit, z dużą, pomarańczową witaminową pigułą w środku, mój tata powiedział, ‘Ten pies był bardzo śmieszny człowiek.’. Nawet z okna mojej sypialni na piętrze dało się usłyszeć jak mój tata mówił, ‘Nie mogliśmy zostawić tego psa samego nawet na chwilę…’. Wtedy mojej siostrze spóźnił się okres. Nawet po wymianie wody z basenu, po tym, jak sprzedali dom, po tym, jak wynieśliśmy się do innego stanu i po tym, jak moja siostra miała aborcję, nawet wtedy moi starzy nigdy o tym nie wspomnieli. Nigdy. To nasza niewidzialna marchewka. Ty. Ty możesz wziąć dobry, głęboki oddech. Ja nadal nie wziąłem. ______ Autor: Chuck Palahniuk Kategoria:Opowiadania